<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1968 by sangchengbiubiubiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769981">1968</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu'>sangchengbiubiubiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当年的点梗，有人想看乡村爱情丕司马</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>曹丕/司马懿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1968</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光从挡风御寒的草席子的破洞处漏进来，细瘦一条不及十岁孩童的手臂粗，但聊胜于无。曹丕今天不下地，躺在炕上睁着眼呼吸。眼皮子上黏着三道影子。一道阳光，一道落灰，一道他向半空伸出，试图抓住什么的手指的影。<br/>有人敲门。<br/>“曹铁牛在家吗。”还是个孩子的嗓音，却因为某些原因被洗得粗砺沙哑，像鹅叫，像砂纸摩擦，也像那些孩子十指犁过田地土块间又钝又闷的嘶叫。<br/>曹丕动了动，衣料发出摩擦声。“他在，你进去就是了。”门外一阵响动，静默片刻，一道语调平平的男声隔着破旧木门响起，“知道了。这些糖你……拿去分你弟妹吧。”像在冰里浸过，又冷又硬，吝于用此类语气同人说话的生疏局促。<br/>“谢谢哥哥！”<br/>“可别，我的年纪都够当你爸爸了。”那声音的主人边说边推门进来，领路的小孩似乎被告诫过远离这间屋子，门甫一咧开一条缝就撒腿跑了。<br/>“趁机占人便宜啊，”曹丕起身，挺直了身躯，言笑晏晏看着来人，“这里的小孩虽然没读过书，但贼精得很，你调侃人家未必听不懂，只是瞧你是陌生人有几分怵罢了，指不定回去就想着怎么讨回来呢，你走夜路小心点吧，仲达。”<br/>仲达也不搭腔，浅浅一笑，双手拢在袖子里，下巴收了收：“铁牛。”<br/>“……”曹丕的眼神一下子沉了下去。<br/>“……曹二……你别这么看我，都老久不曾见了，来，笑一个。”司马从外面来，裹风挟雪，这点稀薄阳光不够化去他眉毛上凝的凛凛霜色。但他嬉皮笑脸，披风一脱就凑到曹丕身上焐对方，初来乍到，穿的甚是暖和。一下就跳过了久别重逢的客套，暖乎乎的气散遍了屋。后者埋在他颈间狠狠吸了一口气，渡点仙气，屋子都亮堂起来。“你怎么来了。”说着话手也不老实，开始在司马腰上抚弄，声音像闷罐，瓮里瓮气，叫人辨不清他此刻心情。<br/>老情人相见分外眼红，他们却省了给对方心里添添堵这一步，久别重逢的纷杂情绪丝毫不见，坦率若素，犹如回到浩劫未开始前的洛城，夜靡靡日迟迟，吃饭上床，中间隔着鸿沟可瞬间被情呀欲呀填满，一丝痕迹不留。司马话不拐弯，“来得早不如来得巧，上头批准了村里修水库，缺个管账的，便来了。”<br/>“怎么知道我在这儿。”曹丕的笑容有点无奈。“总会有路子。上一回我能逃掉，没跟着你下放种田喂猪遭罪，这一回自然也能找到你。”<br/>曹丕听这话十分受用，开心地拿下巴蹭蹭司马的脸颊。但他胡子没刮干净，贴上去像冰渣子砸在脸上，皮肤也粗糙，有些地方都皲裂开了。本人也觉察到尴尬，蹭了两下就不再动了，挪开一点点，但仍保持在足够互相取暖的距离。“对哦，你早年是我爸手下管账的，这些年在我这儿半点数字算盘不沾，倒给忘了。想来你还是喜欢原先的工作，重操旧业，”曹丕的声音渐渐低了下去，“对不住啊。”<br/>两人紧紧贴在一起，像地上长出的纠纠缠缠一生的连理枝，难以看清对方的全貌。但司马这下不得不正视曹丕，只好发力抽离那人四肢温柔禁锢，掰过下巴，眼神透出城里富少爷爱上乡下养猪男的一点凶狠。“你种地种傻了吗曹二，骂你一百句都不嫌多！”司马撇撇嘴，气势只维持了一句话的工夫，又偃了，眼神闪躲起来，他想明白大方地告诉曹二，对你麻痹的不住。既然选择了他，自然人生轨迹也从此围着他绕，敲不了算盘算什么，司马仲达，连人，带命，都是曹子桓的。可他本就讷于行，一向默默做事，闷声发财，连床事上都懒得发声。这种浓烈的爱意表达是对方的拿手戏，富家少爷一朝发配农村，云泥之别，就靠仅剩的知识分子这一身份多少挽回一点面子，乡下知青总好过养猪大户。<br/>“把门关牢，”司马的叹息洒在曹丕颈根，“我们做吧。”时势变了，这里到处闲言碎语，人人自危，远不是洛城那般花柳缠绵地、人间富贵乡可比的，可司马想不到什么比上床更能倾诉苦闷的，外头搞阶级斗争，他们在里头搞。<br/>曹丕思考了十秒，“那好吧，你小点声叫，土墙隔音差，我可算见识到了，你不在的时候，夜夜深受其害。”说着伸出胳膊接住一个人，锋利，柔韧，像手握一把刀，又像怀抱一片水。</p><p>-</p><p>“曹铁牛，管账的司马先生和你是什么关系啊，来的头一天就往你屋跑，平常板着个脸，一见你就笑。”<br/>下地时孩子们都爱凑一块围着曹丕，种田之余教他们读书写字。这个城里人不仅长得俊，还会写诗，月亮出来能写一首，秋风一吹能写一首，不知道暗中撩走了多少姑娘，每天扛着锄头互怼，谁家给铁牛犁的地多，谁就能同他结婚。<br/>曹丕挽着裤脚坐在田埂边，成垛的麦堆晒得蓬松金黄，抽了根麦秆在地上划拉。“我俩啊，那是吻颈之交，过命的交情。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>